


The Unexpected Outcome

by Yasmine_San



Category: To Love Ru Darkness
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasmine_San/pseuds/Yasmine_San
Summary: Lala put on a smirk which didn't seem to her at all. "Okay, Rito how about a deal." "A Deal?" "Yes, if you tell Haruna how you feel about her. You won't have to kiss me, but if you don't by the end of tomorrow you will have to." Before Rito could even comment Lala left the room. He hurried up to open the door to confront Lala about this whole observed situation, but when he looked down the hall all he saw was a black blur.





	1. The Deal

   Yuuki Rito set down in the tub to relax his sore muscles. Suddenly, a bright light appears blinding him but finds his hand touching something soft and squishy. Since Rito couldn't see very well he ended up squeezing the soft squishy object. A sudden moan was heard. "Rito that tickles." His eyes finally adjusted but found his hand groping Lala's boob. "Lala I'm sorry!" Rito started to feel like this has happened before. Its hits him this is the same way that Lala and he first met. Apparently when Lala appeared Yuuki Rito stood up out of shock. When he came back to reality, he notices Lala staring at his junk. "I'm getting out!" Rito yelled while stepping out the tub but felt himself being pulled back.

   He looked back and found Lala's hand around his wrist. "Rito don't leave." Lala said in a sad but cute manner, "Ever since you told me about how you felt about Haruna. I have been trying to get you to confess to her but at the same time. I didn't think I would feel like Rito doesn't like me as much as he says he does." When Lala started speaking, she had stepped out of the tub and as she continues she started to close the space between the two of them. Rito put his hands on Lala's shoulders, with a blush starting to form on his face, then spoke. "Lala I do love you but you know I love Sairenji more. You also know that I haven't found the right time to tell her how I feel." Before Yuuki Rito even knew it, Lala's face was just inches away from his own.

   "Rito let's kiss." He was so alarmed by what Lala said that he went to take a step back, but ended up stepping on a bar of soap. He started to fall backward, so he grabbed Lala's arm for balance. That only took her down with him fall into a position where Lala was on top of Yuuki Rito. The position was Lala sitting on Rito's face and without any intentions, he gave it a kiss. "Rito your not supposed to kiss me there!" They got up with Rito saying I'm sorry once again with a bright blush appearing on his face. "Rito will you kiss me." Yuuki Rito couldn't help having his mouth open. _Why would Lala as innocent as she is would think of kissing?_

   "Lala but Sairenji." Lala put on a smirk which didn't seem to her at all. "Okay, Rito how about a deal." "A Deal?" "Yes, if you tell Haruna how you feel about her. You won't have to kiss me, but if you don't by the end of tomorrow you will have to." Before Rito could even comment Lala left the room. He hurried up to open the door to confront Lala about this whole observed situation, but when he looked down the hall all he saw was a black blur. Around the corner where Yuuki Rito couldn't see stood a shadow with yellow eyes.

   Yuuki Rito sighed walking down his Hallway. "What should I do?" Yuuki Milan, Rito's younger sister, stuck her head out of her room. "Rito is something wrong?" Rito was so so deep in thought he never heard her. He went into his room and closed the door behind him. I guess he doesn't want to talk, Mikan thought to herself before closing her own door.

   Rito set on his bed with his hands in his hair. "I'm not ready to kiss Lala yet were not even in a relationship. I only confessed I didn't think I have to kiss her as well." Rito started to think of kissing Lala. His face immediately became flustered. He shook his head aggressively. "If I can't kiss Lala I might as well try to confess to Haruna." Rito grabbed his phone and messaged Sairenji. 'At school tomorrow, I need to tell you something important.' He put his phone down then laid in bed. He started to stare at his ceiling and think. _Am I actually going to tell Haruna-chan how I feel?_ He laid awake thinking of ways on how to explain to Sairenji Haruna about how he felt. After a couple of hours, Yuuki Rito passed out.

   Rito's morning was a normal one starting with waking up to Momo in his bed. While trying to get her out of his room, he accidentally fell on top of Momo with her nightgown pulled up around her neck and his body between her legs. Before he could say sorry Mikan open his door. "Momo why is it every morning I find you in Rito's room!?" Momo crawled out from under Rito's body with a slight blush on her face. She soon stood up fix her nightgown and slowly walked out the room while saying, "I don't know what you mean." Yuuki Mikan followed Deviluke Momo down the hall. Yuuki Rito was shocked, embarrassed, and confused with what just happened. He could hear Mikan trying to lecture Momo while he changed for school. Rito then looked at his phone to see if Haruna messaged him back. 'I'll find you once we're at school.' read Sairenji's message. He sighed while putting his phone in his bag.

   He headed downstairs to eat some breakfast. At the table, there set Deviluke Momo, Deviluke Nana, Deviluke Lala, Celine, and Yuuki Mikan. "Good morning everyone," Rito said while trying to avoid eye contact with Lala. Luckily Lala was to busy with a new invention in her lap. Yuuki Rito got chills down his spine when a thought popped into his head. _This would be really bad timing for one of Lala's inventions to turn me into something or someone._ For once everyone ate in silence beside Celine cute giggles.

   After Yuuki Mikan took everyone's empty dishes and washed them she stated she was heading to school. Rito and the others headed out several minutes afterward. Yuuki Rito stayed several feet behind the sisters as they walked while talking and giggling. While Celine was in Momo's arms sleeping.

   Momo and Nana started their own conversation walking a bit in front of Lala. "I think something wrong with Rito-dono Lala," Peke stated. Lala had looked behind her and seen him with his head down while being deeply in thought as he walked. She wasn't sure if he was confused or depressed since his face wasn't fully visible. "Peke do you think I should try talking to him to see what's wrong." "What does your heart say?" With that statement in mind, she stopped and waited for Yuuki Rito to walk up to her. He didn't even notice Lala had stopped walking when he passed her up. He was so worried about how to confessed to Sairenji. "Rito?" He looked up to see that Lala was walking beside him but he simply answer with, "Yes, Lala." "Is something wrong because you seem to be in deep thought about something." He looked at her with almost a glair. Instead of questioning her he yelled, "YOU SHOULD KNOW YOU ARE THE ONE WHO I MADE THIS DEAL WITH!!!"

   Afterwards, Yuuki Rito took off running towards the school. "Peke, what's a deal?" "The way Rito-dono put it sounded like he was asked to do a task to get something in returned; It could also be he was asked to do a task for someone's enjoyment, therefore, he would have some choices to pick from." "Do you think the task is hard for him to accomplish and that's why he thinking so deeply?" "It is a possibility, Lala." Lala still didn't understand why he said she should know what's wrong.

 _Now Lala wants to act like they never talked about it. Is it because she forgot or she just doesn't want to mention it out in the open._ He shook his head mentally trying to get his thoughts straight when Yuuki Rito notice he was already at the school. He wondered when he would bump into Sairenji Haruna. Instead of running into Haruna, Rito ran right into Kotegawa Yui. When they landed he found his hands in Yui's panties. "How dare you do shameless things to me Yuuki Rito!" Kotegawa yelled. He tried to apologize but Kurosaki Mea came out of now where then whispering into Yui's ear. "If it's so shameless why are you blushing senpai?" Kotegawa Yui chased after Mea. He laid on the floor staring after them till a pair of legs standing in front of him.

   Rito didn't want to look up in fear of seeing the girls panties. "Yuuki-kun, what are you doing on the floor?" He hurried and stood as soon as he recognized the girl's voice. "I was doing nothing." He said bashfully not wanting Sairenji to figure out what just happen. Even though the same thing has happened to them several times unintentionally of course.

   "Where are we going to have this important conversation?" Haruna said curiously. After Yuuki Rito messaged her last night her thoughts went wild on what he had to tell. One of her ideas was he didn't want to talk at all but to kiss her. She wanted it to be true so badly that she had a whole dream. In all of her dreams that involved Yuuki Rito it never sounded or looked exactly like him, but in these dreams she would still call the male Rito.

   Yuuki Rito wanted to take Sairenji hand and lead her to the roof. "Sairenji follow me." It was slight from a whisper since he was so nervous to confess. He only confess to Lala about his feelings toward her, but with Haruna this was a new level for him. He lead the way to the roof, since it was the only place he could think of, where they could be alone to talk. Rito was bright red on his face when he turned around to face Sairenji Haruna. "Yuuki-kun is something wrong?" She ask thinking he had a possible fever. He didn't answer her but spoke, "Sairenji there's something I been wanting to tell you for a while. I was going to tell you at the pool but it came to be a misunderstanding instead." Yuuki Rito felt his heart beating really fast and hard almost like it was trying to set it self free from his own body. _Why did I think this was going to be easier than kissing Lala?_ He started to sweat from the thought. Haruna could see that Rito was struggling to say something but couldn't understand why. _Is there a possibility he's sick and being delusional._ She went to say that it was alright to tell her. Yuuki Rito took off running away yelling "I'm sorry Sairenji but I can't do this!" A shadow appeared, on the building across from the school, grinning with those yellow eyes. "I didn't think I have this much fun playing."

 _If I can't tell Haruna-chan how I feel then I have no other choice about the other task at hand. I will not wait till later._ Rito knew if he would wait till later he wouldn't be brave enough to kiss Lala. He ran down the stairs through the hallways, and when he turned the next corner he ran straight into Lala. He quickly sat up before her or anyone else realized his face was between her breast. "LA LA I CAN'T DO IT. I CAN'T TELL SAIRENJI I LOVE HER!" Lala was confused on why Yuuki Rito was telling her this.

   Rito had already closed his eyes and was about to go in for a kiss till he heard Haruna's voice. "Yuuki Rito you love me?" He stood up with his hand behind his head thinking of how to cover this up but stopped. _What's the use she already heard._ He took Sairenji's hands and looked into her eyes. Yuuki Rito thought his heart had just stopped beating. If he died right now it would be alright because he told Sairenji Haruna how he felt. "Sairenji I have liked you ever since middle school and I haven't stopped. Then those feelings started to become stronger. Only some time ago I realized they developed into the love I have for you." Haruna bit her tongue to check if this was reality or not. The pain had told her that it was surely real. "Yuuki Rito I love you to." Rito was so over joyed by the sound of that; the next thing he had said just ran out of his mouth so easily. "Haruna would you go on a date with me after school?" She smiled and answered quickly with a yes. Now the shadow from earlier was outside the window snickering. "I wonder how Momo will take this."

   Lala still sat on the floor in confusion and for some reason a pain had formed in her heart. Before this would become an awkward situation she got up and snuck away. "Peke I have this horrible pain in my chest." "I think we should go see Ryoko Mikado." _Mikado-senpia should definitely know what's wrong with my heart._

   Rito and Haruna said bye to each other for now. As the two walked in two different directions they both started to blush. Rito going to search for Lala and Haruna going to her classroom.

_Now where did Lala run off to. She probably thought I was gonna kiss her but when I didn't she ran. Then again why would she be upset or sad. She was the one that gave me two choices. It was obvious I was gonna pick Haruna-chan over her. Even though I had ran to Lala to kiss her, but if Haruna hadn't followed me I would of done it._

   Lala walked into Mikado's office with her head looking at the floor. Celine was taking a nap on one of the beds. Ryoko Mikado set in her chair reading a medical file without her looking up she said,

   "Lala-san what seems to be the problem or do you just need some advice from a woman."  
   "I have pain in my heart can you make it go away."  
   "Did something happen with Yuuki-kun?"  
   "He confessed to Haruna and asked her out on a date." Lala's eyes started to tear up as she said the words.  
   "I..I....kn..know.......feel...ha...ha..happy about.....get....get....getting....to..to..together....." Most of Lala's words were lost in her sobs.  
   "Lala-san I already know what's wrong with you." Lala only looked up at Mikado as she continue to explain.  
   "I believe your jellious of Haruna."  
   "What does it mean to be jellious." Lala said while wiping her tears away.  
   "When someone else has something you want."  
   "Since I want to be with Rito I'm having this pain in my heart." Mikado only nobbed to the comment.

   Lala walked out the office sorta understanding her pain now. Rito stumbled into Lala falling into the same position as this morning with Momo. Only with some differences, their lips were touching and Lala' s clothes weren't pulled up. Both of them not wanting to move or deepen the kiss just laid there staring at each other. It wasn't because they didn't want to. It was more like they were scared of the feelings that was happening between them right now. Lala and Rito both felt a spark when their lips had touched but they did not know where it came from. Then Ryoko Mikado made a noise implyin they shouldn't be in that position any longer. Yuuki Rito moved off of Lala and set on the floor. As she set up ,Lala noticed Rito staring at her almost like he was looking at her eyes. She started to blush deeply wanting to look away. Then she remember that he going on a date with Haruna after school, with that thought brought tears to her eyes. "I have to go." Lala turned around and ran out of the school. Rito was surprised by this feeling in his chest it was warm but now thinking of Lala's crying face he felt a pain. He knew the warmth feeling in his chest meant he loved her but it was never that intense it was almost like his whole body was a furnace. Then that spark Yuuki Rito wondered if Lala felt it.

   Sairenji Haruna set in class wondering where Yuuki-kun went to, but then she noticed Lala's seat was empty. Sairenji worded a silent oh. _He must of went look for her._ Then Haruna's mind started to wonder about the date. _Where is he gonna take me. Maybe he went go ask Lala of the perfect ideal first date._ Haruna put a hand over her mouth trying to conceal her laughter. She never hated Lala but she knew that Lala wouldn't know anything about dating. _There was a better chance of him asking Kenichi Saruyama about dating then Lala._ At times Haruna did feel a bit jellious. Since Lala lives with Yuuki Rito and she loves him. Her mind would come up with these situations where Lala would try to tempt Rito with her body. At the same time she knew Lala or Rito were not sexual people but that didn't stop her brain from thinking that they were.

   Momo was so bored in class she just wanted to go home and tease Rito. She barely listened in class. She mostly watch Mea and Nana giggling. Sometimes she notice Mea's hand on Nana's thigh. If Kurosaki notice Momo watching she stick her tongue out at Momo and start to rub Nana's thigh. This action always made Nana blush. When Nana would notice Momo watching she always hit Mea's hand away. Momo already knew of Nana's crush on Kurosaki Mea. At first Momo was surprised that Nana had a crush on a girl. This was Nana's first crush. Momo suported her sister for being gay. At the same time she was worried that Nana wouldn't be able to get relationship advise from her. Momo knew nothing about being in a gay relationship. She hoped Nana would find another gay friend for they could have relationship talks. Momo was sick from watching them being cute together. The type of sick where you want the P.D.A. from a couple to stop. Momo snuck out of class. _Maybe if I find Rito I won't be bored anymore._

   Lala ran back to Rito's house which was her home on Earth now. If she didn't have peke with her she would of got ran over by a vehicle or ran into people. She was still crying as she closed the front door and walked up the stairs to her room. Once in bed peke turn into his normal form trying to calm Lala down. "Lala please stop crying. Your going to make yourself actually sick if you don't stop." "I don't care!" She yell in the middle of a sob. Lala rolled herself into her blankets like a burrito. "Peke just leave me alone there no way you can help me. Just go fine Celine." Peke felt hurt but he wouldn't disobey her. He changed into his boy form to go back to the school and get Celine.


	2. Mix Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoko Mikado has discovered reasons on why Celine changes during the full moon. The truth about the deal maker has been made. Yuuki Rito is confussed about his feelings. Lala realizes she has change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will just be posting new chapters randomly. I will try to keep each chapter between 2,000 to 4,000 words. I do not own To Love Ru. I hope you guys enjoy. Please comment your opinions or if any mistakes are found.

   Rito went into Mikado's office as soon as he walked in Celine attack his leg. "Rito I discovered something new about Celine." He didn't come in here to talk about Celine. He had seen Lala walk out before they fell. He couldn't even manage a blush when he thought of making that kiss deeper.  
   "What did you find Mikado-sensei?"  
Mikado ignored the sadness in Rito's voice.                       "The last full moon was last week and when Celine transformed into a girl, that seems to be around the age of sixteen, I had a chat with her. It turns out that she is very intelligent in this form. I got the answer to the question we were all asking each other."  
   "Which is?" There were multiple questions Rito had asked himself when Celine first transformed.  
   "Why does she turn during the full moon?"  
   "The answer is?"  
   "Celine told me it is the time when her species reproduces. Meaning they would have sexual interactions with the opposite sex. If the Females already had sexual interactions the last full moon then they would give birth."  
   "What! Then why didn't she tell us when we had asked her?" Rito was shocked but recalled Celine being confused when she had transformed the first time.  
   "Celine was embarrassed to tell everyone at that time since you were in the room. She thinks you're her father."  
   "I can see how that would be embarrassing." Yuuki started to feel uncomfortable.  
   "She also stated that her kind ages slowly. Their normal lifespan is 200 years in this form."  
   "So she going to look two for how many years."  
   "In two years she will look four."  
   "By next year will she be able to talk?"  
   "Her moon form said it's a possibility."  
He picked up Celine and kissed her on the forehead.     "Will she be able to learn?"  
   "She will but she wouldn't be able to go to an actual school. I was thinking of asking Tearju to teach her once she is able to learn. Then again that will be in two years."  
   "Mikan will be happy about this she wanted Celine to stay little. I'm guessing but I don't think she will look like she has age after she looks like a sixteen-year-old, no matter full moon or not." A light bulb just went off in Yuuki Rito's head. "Wait so if she would get pregnant during a full moon; she would stay in the form till she gave birth."  
   "Yes, it just wouldn't be an actual baby it would be a seed but it would be misjudged as an egg. You would just have to plant it. I do not know how her offspring would look if mixed with a human. If the offspring was a pure breed it would just go through the same steps as Celine took to get to this stage." Mikado smiled happily with her work.  
He held Celine close to him it seemed like she fell back asleep in his arms. Yuuki Rito tried putting her back down but she clung to him.  
   "It seems like Celine isn't going to let go. I'm saying go home and prepare for your date."  
   "Lala told you." He sighed after the statement was said.  
   "Yuuki-kun before you go on your date. I think you need to talk to Lala"  
  
   Nemesis screamed out of frustration. "The plan was to mess with Momohime, not Lala." Nemesis took a deep breath. "I didn't think the princess was this in love with him." Nemesis laid down on this random roof. Mea appeared, "Hey Neme-chan."  
   "Mea I thought you were gonna stay with Nanahime tonight trying to take her lezbo card."  
   "So far I have only been teasing her."  
   "You seem different now that we have two different bodies."  
   Mea just ignored the comment not wanting to get into that type of conversation. "Are you the one that made Yuuki-senpai confess to Haruna-senpai."  
   "Yes, it's just my plan went horribly wrong."  
   "What did you do?" Mea said sternly knowing that she had to make Nemesis fix whatever mess she made.  
   "I pretended to be Lala. Rito was supposed to kiss her or confess to Haruna. It was fun watching him squirm under his skin. He wasn't sure which action to choose. At first, he picks confession but before he got it out. He ran to Lala to kiss her. Then yelled out his confession while Haruna heard. Now Lala is upset and Rito thinks Lala made this deal with him." Nemesis' voice had got louder with each sentence that was said till she was screaming.  
   "Nemesis you have to say sorry to both of them."  
   "I knew you would say that." Nemesis sighed.             "Hopefully I can catch Rito before he makes it home then."  
  
   Yuuki Rito walked halfway home with Celine in his arms. Till she woke up to a butterfly landing on her face. She started to wiggle out of Rito's arms but before she could fall he put her down. Rito held her hand for she couldn't run. She was skipping alongside him with a big smile on her face. He loved Celine like she was his daughter. The first time he saw her in this form he was surprised. Thinking she was going to die but she was actually transforming into this human-like toddler. She suddenly jumped behind Rito's leg. Since Nemesis popped out of nowhere.  
  
   "Yuuki Rito I have to tell you something."  
   "Are you going to confess to me."  
   "What?! No!" Nemesis said surprised him saying that.  
   "Oh."  
   "I was the one who turned into Lala and made that deal with you." Nemesis closed her eyes ready for Rito to yell at her.  
   "That makes so much sense but thank you." That surprised Nemesis the most.  
   "Did you just say thank you to me?"  
   "I wasn't going to confess to Sairenji any sooner. It would have been our fourth year of high school when I finally got the courage to tell her." He laughed then hugged Nemesis. Then Celine hit Nemesis leg screaming, "Boo!" They looked at Celine and laughed. Nemesis got down to Celine's height. "You don't like me talking to your dad." Celine shook her head aggressively. Yuuki Rito picked up Celine. "Celine it's going to be okay Nemesis is nice now." She pointed at Nemesis saying, "Boo. Boo. Mau." Next thing Rito knew Celine jumped out of his arms and started running. "I have to catch her." He said while he took off running. "Bye Rito." _How do I tell the princess I'm sorry._  
  
   Peke walked down the road toward the school. He was sad because he couldn't help Lala. He suddenly stopped when he heard Celine saying boo. "Why is Celine not with Ryoko Mikado?" With a worried expression on his face, he ran into the direction he heard Celine. When he turned a corner, he saw Celine in Rito's arms. Peke let out a sigh. Then he notices Celine jumping out of Rito's hands. Where she was there was a road between him and Celine. He started running to her trying to make it there before she could cross the road.  
  
   Two months ago Momo found Peke and Celine on the sofa alone together. It wasn't an odd situation. Momo usually found them cuddling while peke was in his normal form. This time Peke had changed into his human form by accident and Celine couldn't get her hands out of his hair. He tried to move but she had climbed on him till she could reach his hair again. "Celine it hurts when u pull my hair," Peke said in a pouting manner. "Peke she only trying to touch your hair because she thinks your pretty," Momo said with a smile. He blushed deeply.  
  
   Peke ran across the street just in time to catch Celine. He didn't actually catch her it was more of her attacking his face and pulling at his hair. Yuuki Rito ran up to them panting. "Thanks...Peke." "I think she jumped because she saw me." Peke smiled. "Its a possibility. Peke are you sure you can handle her." "I can handle her just fine." Celine started to pat Peke's cheeks. "Where are you taking Sairenji for the date." Rito had to pause to think. "The park maybe." "Are you just taking her to the park." "I got no clue." Celine had put her hand into Peke's mouth and he started to nibble on it. Celine just giggled instead of taking her hand out of Peke's mouth. "What do you think I should tell Lala. Her face seems upset earlier. I don't know why or how to approach her." Peke started choking Celine managed to put both hands in his mouth.  
  
    _I should be happy for Haruna-chan and Rito for finally getting together. Lala rolled on to her back. I shouldn't have yelled at Peke to get away but I just wanted to be alone. What happened to the carefree me? You fell in love with Rito. It never bothered me till now. I already knew before how Rito felt about Haruna. Are Earth's cultures finally rubbing off on me? Rito did say it was the law on Earth to marry only one person. I feel so selfish for wanting Rito for myself._ Lala put a pillow over her face remembering the spark she felt when Rito and her lips had touched. _Did he feel the spark as well?_  
  
   Lala heard her door open. "Peke I told you to leave me alone." She was surprised when the voice she heard next was not Peke's voice. "I'm not Peke so can I come in," Rito said. _I have to talk to Lala about this spark and her sad expression._ Lala was silent for some time before she said, "You can come in." She didn't want to look at him afraid of what her face might show. Yuuki Rito walked into the room and set next to Lala on her bed. He never had a hard time talking to Lala till now. It was like all his thoughts and words were taken from him. Then he realized he had to ask or say something. "Lala, why are you sad?" He rather talks about Lala being sad then the spark. She stayed silent. "Lala?" He tried looking at her face to see if she was alright. She had covered up her face halfway.  
  
   "Rito I'm selfish." She said while her eyes were closed. "What do you mean you're being selfish." "I want you for myself. I don't want to hand you over to Haruna-chan. Even if you love her more then myself." Lala was on the edge of crying. She had never cried so much in one day. Rito did not know how to answer so he just let Lala talk. "I felt a spark somewhere inside me when our lips had touched earlier." She set up holding her blankets close to herself. For the first time, she felt embarrassed to be naked while Rito was in the same room. "Then I realized that I wouldn't get to feel that again with you if you're with Haruna-chan." She looked over at Rito. The expression that was on his face was mixed with shock and pain. He seems so serious and deep in thought. "Rito?"  
  
   How was he was supposed to answer? Now he knew that Lala felt the same spark that he did. What was he supposed to do with this new information? _I can't just cancel on Haruna but I can't tell Lala I don't feel the same way._ Yuuki Rito finally had the guts to look at her, but as soon as their eyes locked he lost all words. It was like everything around them was gone. Yuuki Rito could felt the urge of wanting to kiss her. If he wasn't fighting it he would have done it with no thoughts involved.

   "Lala I felt the spark earlier. Now there's this intense feeling that is going on between us, but that does not change my mind about going on this date with Sairenji." She had a happy expression till he mentioned the date. "Lala if I don't have these passionate feelings for her like I have for you. Then I know I don't love her as much as I love you." They both blushed at that comment. He was trying to let her know she still had a chance; it seems to have come across since Lala started to smile again. Yuuki Rito kissed her cheek for the urge of kissing Lala would subside. He walked out her room to get ready for his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Peke can transform into a human boy at any age. I do know Peke is a girl but I like the thought of her being a guy. Even though Celine looks like the age of two she isn't. Before she became a human toddler she was a giant flower with a mouth. If you think of in that way the thought of Peke and Celine being together isn't as weird as it might seem. I just felt like I had to explain myself. You have the right of your own opinion so please comment it.


	3. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuki Rito doesn't know where to take Sairenji Haruna on their date. Momo is jealous of all the couples around her. Nemesis let out her feelings. Haruna didnt consider Lala's feelings. Nana Is confused by her actions. Yami makes Mikan blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me over a month to update. I had writer block several times. I forgot to delete some drafts so I thought I posted the same chapter 20 times. Last chapter i post was messed up with the spacing so i had to fix it and turned out i tired 20 times. Hope you enjoy.

   Yuuki Rito went to his room to decide on what to wear and where to take Sairenji Haruna. He picked out a plain light green T-shirt and a black pair of jeans. "Now that I have what I'm going to wear. Where should I take her." He started pacing. He got home three hours before school ended and two of those hours were already up. He only had an hour to decide and it was driving Rito crazy from thinking. "I definitely want to go to the park last. Maybe get ice cream first or maybe......" He yelled out in frustration. _Ice cream is child's play. This is Haruna-chan I'm talking about. I also have to figure out how strong my feelings are for Sairenji. This has to be romantic. A park is a romantic place but it cannot just be one place._ Rito froze because the perfect place came to mind.

   Momo laid in bed jealous of everyone who was in a couple. _Mea and Nana. Rito and Haruna or Rito and Lala. I'm not sure about those three. Mikado-sensei and Tearju sensei. This weird relationship that Peke and Celine have. Mikan and Yami. Then any other couple that I don't know of or just never seen together._ Momo bit her pillow out of jealousy or anger. Those two feelings clashing inside of her heart neither dominating the other. Then a black shadow manifested itself. Momo already knew who it was as the dark figured laid in her bed beside her. "Nemesis it's really creepy when you come out from nowhere." Nemesis just smirks as creepy is what she was going for.

   Ever since the summer festival when she first sexually teased Momo she always had this weird feeling while being around this Deviluke princess. "Momohime, I know you like when I mysteriously appear." Nemesis said while wrapping her arms around Momo from behind. "Why are you doing this?" Nemesis did not want to answer so she grabbed Momo's tail. Instead of Momo reacting in the way Nemesis wanted her to; Momo pulled Nemesis under her. "I won't let you violate me this time without telling me why." _No Momo why do you have to look so sexy when you're pissed off._ Nemesis could not help what popped up in her brain and she simply blushed at her thought. Momo had a confused face on. _Why is Nemesis was blushing?_ Then it came to her.

   "Nemesis do you like me is that the reason why your always teasing me." Nemesis was shocked that Momo was spot on. "No, I'm only teasing you because you have a crush on Rito." Momo fell out of bed. "Ouch!" Momo yelled while rubbing her head. "I do not have a crush on him. That would be gross. He's either going to end up with Haruna or Lala. I would never have the chance even if I did like him." Nemesis lean over so Momo could see her while being on the floor. "Are you smiling?" "If I am?" Momo did not really know why she asked. She guessed it was because she never saw Nemesis smile without looking evil. It was like she was actually happy about something but what could that be. Momo felt herself being pulled up which crashed her train of thought.

   Once she was back on the bed Nemesis embraced her. "Momo I think I like you." Momo's heart started to beat fast. She means as a friend. Right? "What do you mean you like me." Nemesis picked up her head and looked at Momo with tears rolling down her face. "Momo I been having these unexplained feelings for you for a while and I never knew what they were. Then Mea explains how she felt for Nana and Rito explain how he felt about Haruna and Lala. I realized these feeling I'm having for you is because I like you. I like you a lot Momo and I don't want you to be with anyone else. I have been teasing you sexually because I know no one else has touched you like that. Well, I hoped no one else has touched you like that. I wanted to awaken your pleasure to my touch. I wanted you to beg me to be mine so you could always be touched like this. I can have a penis or a vagina whichever you're into but I only want to be with you. I only picked on you before because I didn't know how to express my feelings for you till now. That's the reason on why I'm here in front of you crying." Nemesis cried even harder. She could not stop the tears nor know the reason for why they were coming out. All she could do was sit on top of Momo trying to wipe the tears away as best as she could.

   Then Momo hugged her and Nemesis froze for what felt like hours. Then closed her eyes and snuggled up against Momo. "Do you really like me." "I do honestly like you Momo." They stayed like that for several minutes. Then Nemesis kissed Momo deeply. Momo was surprised at first then melted into it while pulling Nemesis on to her. "You are right I have never been touched sexually so I do not know what I'm into. Nemesis would you be my first for both." Nemesis just kissed Momo harder, which took the breath out of the both of them.

   As soon as the bell rung Sairenji Haruna quickly said goodbye to Sawada Mio and Momioka Risa. Sairenji started running toward her house not wanting to waste any time. Then she realized something which made her stop. _I forgot to ask Lala how she felt about Yuuki-kun and me going on this date. It was just so sudden and direct that I didn't know how to react. When I told him my answer is was without any thought. Yuuki-kun had never looked so serious in front of me before it threw me off guard. I feel bad not taking Lala's feelings into consideration. Then again if this is the only date I get with Yuuki-kun then I'm going all out._

    Nana was in her virtual Cyber Safari. She held one that was pink and fluffy while she ranted out loud. "Mea is always so touchy-feely. I'm not saying I dislike it." Nana blushed, "She shouldn't be doing something like that while Momo is watching." She let out a sigh while hugging the creature even tighter. The animal made a sound of discomfort. Nana let him go and watched him run off. She later down looking up at the artificial sky. _I'm always calling Yuuki Rito a beast when he does ecchi stuff to other girls. Then when Mea does stuff like that to me I just melt and let it happen. Do I hate Yuuki? Maybe I just don't like witnessing ecchi things being done to other women._ Nana put her arms over her face. She was embarrassed by her own thoughts. If another person was in here her face would have been ten times worse then it already is.

    When Peke had got back to the house with Rito they had separated. Rito going upstairs while Peke went into the living room with Celine in his arms. Celine wasn't bouncing anymore nor sleeping. She had one of her fingers in her mouth while looking up at Peke. When Celine acted like this he always wonders what she was thinking. He didn't want to bother Momo and ask her. "I wish it was easy to talk to you." He pouted. "Peke!" Celine shouting while hitting him on the nose kinda hard. "Celine did you just sag my name." He was too shocked to feel the pain from his nose. Celine shouted his name once more thinking he didn't hear her before. This made her a bit angry. Peke picked up Celine over his head to praise her. "Celine my name is your first word. I'm honored." He started to tear up till he lost his grip on Celine. She came tumbling down landing on top of his head. Celine was confused at first not knowing where Peke went. Then she saw his hair and start to giggle. If he had a heart he would have had a heart attack at that moment. Peke took Celine off his head putting her down next to him on the couch. He could feel his battery getting really low. He didn't want her to crush him when he went back to his normal form. His battery was too low now so he changes back to his normal form. He fell onto his side and went to sleep soon afterward.

   "Peke?" Celine said in confusion. She pooled him several times before giving up. Instead of going bother someone else she curled up beside him and watched him sleep. It seems so innocent for s toddler to do. If Momo would be listening in she would know exactly what Celine was thinking. Celine had thoughts like any normal teenager would but while in this form it was so hard to talk. She rubbed her lips with her fingers. _If only it was a full moon then I could express my feelings for Peke._ She fell asleep after the thought.

    Mikan was making dinner when Yami popped her head in the kitchen. Mikan didn't remember when she started to fall for Yami like this. Yami just being in the same room as I was like a wonderful present. They had started holding hands like a couple would and when Yami slept over they would end up cuddling. They never made it official or kissed. Every once in a while Yami would get extremely clingy to Mikan. Yami came up behind Mikan putting her hands on Mikan's hips. She leaned on Mikan wanting to get as close as she could but not letting all her weight on Mikan. She didn't want Mikan to burn herself just because she needed some closeness. Yami kissed Mikan on the cheek for the first time thinking it was appropriate since no one was around. Yami wore no expression while committing this action. Mikan frozen while a dark blush appeared on her face. "What are you cooking?" "Miso Soup!" Mikan didn't mean to shout nor say it as fast as she did. Yami looked at the dish then wrapped her arms around Mikan. "If it's made by Mikan I know it will be amazing." Mikan blushed from being complimented on her cooking. If this compliment was from anyone else she wouldn't have reacted like this.

   Mikan liked the affection from Yami it made her feel special. Mikan tried to continue cooking while Yami clung to her. Yami started to make small circles on Mikan's stomach. Mikan shivered from the action. Yami put her hand under Mikan's shirt and started to rub her sides. _Yami stop your just gonna wake things worse._ Mikan started to shake a bit. The timer then went off stating that the soup was finished. Mikan started to turn the stove off while shaking. Yami pulled Mikan away from the stove then turned her around so they were face to face. Mikan wanted to ask Yami what's going on, but She found Yami's lips pressed against her own. This was their first kiss and Mikan was shocked. Yami pulled away and seen that Mikan's eyes were in disbelief. "Did you not like it?" "No, it's not that." Mikan blushed, "It's just you surprised me and that was my first kiss." "It was my first kiss as well." Mikan wasn't surprised that it was Yami's first kiss. Since Yami is not a person that lets other people get close to her.

   Once Haruna got home she decided to take a shower. She pushed her wet hair out of her eyes and sighed. "Maybe I should have asked Risa to help me get ready for the date. I wanted to go all out but that's not me. I don't think to put my looks on the next level would make Yuuki-kun pick me." She sighed again as she stepped out the shower. Sairenji went to her with a towel wrapped around her naked body. Luckily no one else was home because Maron decided to pull her towel off. Sairenji was used to being alone but Maron usually doesn't act like this. She dug through her clothes till she found the dress she was looking for. It was a yellow dress with small red flowers on it. Maron barked happily at the outfit she picked out. Then Haruna heard a knock on the door. She just knew it was Rito and she got really nervous like she wanted to hide. She took in a deep breath and said to herself. This will be a wonderful date and you will not run or get shy. Sairenji opened the door to find Rito standing there with flowers in his hands. "These are for you." Yuuki Rito tried not to stutter his words. She smiled at him. "They're beautiful thank you." She took the flowers and walked back inside. She found a vase under the sink to put them in. She places the vase that had the water and flowers onto the counter. She grabbed her purse and told Maron to stay then walked out with Rito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone had any suggestion on where Rito and Haruna should have their date. Please comment a suggestion.


	4. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuki Rito and Sairenji Haruna finally have their date. Haruna surprises Rito. Momo and Nemesis get it on. Yami and Mikan make it official in a small way. Mea runs into Rito and tells him that Nana and she are dating. Lala waited for Rito to get home so they could eat together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry took me so long to update. With writer block and school work, it's been getting hard to write. Also boy issues it has been the worse. Anyways I hope you guys love the chapter. I do not own To Love Ru or any of the characters.

   Yuuki Rito was nervous from walking besides Sairenji but at the same time he was sad. He was still remembering the conversation he had with Lala making him wish he was with her right now. Rito has been chasing Haruna since middle school but when he finally got her his feelings failed. His heart was pounding; he didn't want to fuck this up in anyway. Yuuki Rito was taking Sairenji Haruna to the aquarium because what girl could resist cute sea creatures. He grabbed her hand as they walked down the road and his cheeks became a light shade of pink. His feelings might have become stronger for Lala but that didn't mean he lost all feeling for Haruna. "Sairenji, I don't remember if I said this at your door but you look beautiful." He was amazed he said that without stumbling over his words. "You really think so?" Haruna face became a dark shade of red from Rito's compliment. He didn't answer her just gave her a big nervous smile. He had a knot of nerves in his throat which would have prevented him from speaking.

   "I'm going to guess I will find out where your taking me once we get there." "It being a surprise was the plan," Rito stated with a nervous voice. He sighed heavily relieved that the knot went down enough ,so he could speak once again. _I hope this will be wonderful and I won't randomly trip like the accidental pervert I am._ He shook his head trying to escape from the thought. This would be the part where Rito thought would come true but to his amazement they had made it safely to the aquarium. Yuuki Rito looked at Sairenji Haruna to catch her expression. "You're taking me into the aquarium!" She said excitedly. She had a twinkle in her eye and the biggest of smiles. Rito's heart wanted to abandon his body by how hard it was beating. He never seen this type of expression from Haruna. His heart might have been harming, but he didn't get the longing for her like he did with Lala.

  It was almost painful for Yuuki Rito. He felt like he lied to Haruna only because he didn't completely understand his feelings this morning. It was somewhat true, but he was continuing this date unless a life or death situation came up. Haruna pulled Rito over to the sign, which was a map of the aquarium. "Yuuki-kun, what do you think about penguins?" "They're cool." He said while trying to keep the depression down. Rito was not in his right mind. He just wanted to run away and be in Lala's safe arms. _Come on Rito you have to stay happy to make it romantic even though you already know the outcome._ He felt Sairenji pulling on him once again. They stopped at the shark tanks, the tanks were u get to touch the slimmy creatures, the reef tanks, and finally the beluga whale tank. They finally reached the tank where you can see the penguins swim underwater for some time. "They're so beautiful while swimming," Haruna stated with her eyes filled with wonder. Rito heart started to beat quickly. Then she looked at him and he froze of fear of what could happen. He thought she would of kissed him in that moment. He guess she realized he was tensed since she said, "Rito let's go see the seals they're cute." She said with excitement. They stopped to get some corndogs since they were both hungry.

   Sairenji wanted to kiss Rito when they were by the penguin tank but she notice he was scared of something. He seem down most of the time since they got here. She was worried about him. Haruna was trying to distract him. He didn't talk much only when she asked him something. He was so deep in thought it made him look depressed and serious. _This was a date how could Yuuki-kun think of anything else._ They walked toward the seals' habitat hand in hand but still very silent. Rito being quiet was making this date awkward. "Yuuki-kun is something bothering you?" He didn't answer just stared at the ground. She shook him which made him jump so badly he fell pulling Haruna down with him. His head was between her boobs and his hand inside her panties. When she got off of Rito he had pulled her panties down to her knees. Anyone who was passing could see the cute pink pair of panties around her knees. She quickly pulled them up while her face was on fire. She looked at him embarrassed about what just happened. Sairenji couldn't really do or say anything this is just something that happens when Rito is around.

    _All the times that this could happen it happens when I'm on a date with Sairenji._ Yuuki Rito just wanted to hide some where and not come out for several years. With his cheeks red from embarrassment, he slowly sat up. "Yuuki-kun are you hurt?" "I'm fine Sairenji but are you hurt?" She shook her head while her cheeks were still red. They both looked at each other then averted each other gaze quickly. They started to laugh at their situation. The sun was about to set when Rito looked up at the sky and sighed. "Sairenji I want to take u somewhere else but we have to go now." She said alright while being a bit surprised.

   Before they got to the park Rito told Sairenji to close her eyes. Haruna did as she was told since she trust him. Rito was bringing her on the bridge in the park. It was a beautiful place to watch the sunset. Once they got there the sun had already painted the sky with red, pink, orange and dark blue on top. "You can open your eyes now." When Haruna opened her eyes she was taken back by what she was seeing. "This is so beautiful." She said while excited. She then looked at Rito and smiled. "Thank you so much Rito." Her face turning a dark shade of red from using his first name for the first time. She yarn for her lips to be touching Rito's. Sairenji got closer to him putting her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart hammering. She then closed her eyes to go in for a kiss till she felt his hands on her shoulders stopping her from coming any closer. Haruna opened her eyes to find Rito's head looking down. When she looked at the ground and found wet spots like it would be raining. Yuuki Rito let out a shaky breath while saying, "Sairennnnjii you c...c....cannot kiss me..e..e." He paused trying to get his thoughts processed but then he heard Haruna sniffle. He turned around; he felt guilty for making Sairenji Haruna cry. She wiped her eyes before she spoke. "Yuuki-kun, I already know what you are going to say. Please don't say it out loud it will just destroy me even more." She hiccuped. "When I didn't see Lala or you through the whole day after you confessed, I knew you were with her. At first, I tried to convince myself you only went to her for date ideas but deep down I knew it was false. I thought if I improved my style that you would consider me to be yours instead, but clearly I abandon the idea. Yuuki-kun your not the type of guy to judge a girl just by her style." She started to cry because the last thing that fell out of her mouth is the reason she fell in love with him.

   He started to cry with her so he turned around and embraced her. For a while they cried together, on the bridge at the park, till he heard her whisper. "If you must go to her then you are able to leave." She had step out of his embrace before he could she started to walk away. The pain in his heart wanted to be heard but the words wouldn't come put. He knew sorry wouldn't cut through the slightest of pain that Sairenji was feeling if his pain matched hers. When he turn to walk back home he heard the running of shoes hitting the bridge coming up to him. Then her arms was around him and her lips pressed to his. "I'm sorry. I just really wanted my first kiss to be with you." After that he watched her sprint away like he was a disease. He touched his lips then slowly walked home.

   Nemesis started to slowly unbutton Momo's shirt as they made out aggressively. Momo unwrapped her arms from Nemesis neck and shook the sleeves off. Then she thrown the shirt on the floor so it wouldn't be in the way. Nemesis clothes seem to burn off her. She had the ability to materialize things like clothes and manipulate the way her body looked. Momo touched Nemesis' nipples with her cold hands. This made Nemesis moan and shiver. "I like your boobs flat can you keep them that way." Nemesis didn't answer but didn't change her boob size either. Nemesis rubbed the part of Momo's tail that began to make an upside down heart. She also licked Momo's tail while rubbing small circles. Nemesis like watching Momo's reactions to her touch. Then Nemesis started to suck the tip of Momo's tail. Momo was soaking wet and hot. Momo begain to breath really hard since Nemesis still had Momo's tail in her mouth. Nemesis put a hand into Momo's panties and this made Momo's hips jerk upward a bit. Nemesis decide to put another finger in making Momo flinch. Nemesis stopped from putting her fingers in further. "Does it hurt?" Nemesis said worrily. She didn't want Momo's first time to be painful. Momo shook her head. Instead of questioning Momo any farther Nemesis continued. Nemesis manifested a dick that was attached to her body. It was an actual dick. It had feeling it would let out actual sperm. Nemesis was already hard from listening to Momo moan. Momo didn't want to look at Nemesis dick; she was scared it would look too big. If she thought it was too big then she would become nervous. Nemesis rubbed her tip against Momo's opening."Ready?" Momo just nodded while her eyes were close trying to embrace herself. Nemesis slowly put her dick inside Momo there hips were touching. Momo bit her lip and shivered. Nemesis started to move her hips slowly, pulling out half way and going back in. Momo let out some low moans. Nemesis slightly picked up the speed. Momo moaned louder to the level that Nemesis was satisfied with. Nemesis kept the speed where it was. Minutes later Momo cam but Nemesis' balls were just starting to tingle. "Can I keep going or do you want to stop." "Please keep going." Momo pleaded. Nemesis wanted to ram her dick as hard and as deep as she could in Momo. Nemesis didn't think Momo could handle that just yet so she held back her urges for now. Nemesis start to thrust into Momo again but with an even faster speed. Momo's pussy started to squeeze Nemesis' dick but Nemesis just went faster. Momo was moaning really loud at this point and at one moment Nemesis thought Momo moaned out her name. Nemesis was ready to cum and she could feel that Momo was really close as well. "Momo let's cum together." Momo nodded with a smile. Nemesis thrust once more then cam while Momo cam with her. They laid on the bed cuddling each other till they heard Mikan stating that dinner was ready.

   Lala went down stares to see if Peke had came home. When she past the kitchen she noticed Yami and Mikan making out. It wasn't that big of a shock everyone knew something was going on between the two. She decided to be over joyed for them that they were offically a couple. "I'm happy to see that you two are a couple now," Lala stated with a calm cheery voice. Mikan jumped she could not believe that someone would catch them. At the same time she notice how ridiculous the idea was when five others was home besides her and Yami. It would of been easier if Celine would of caught them instead.

   Yami pulled Mikan closer to herself before she said, "Yes, Mikan is my girlfriend now." Mikan blushed horribly with how blunt Yami was about it. "Does Rito know?" Lala asked since she was thinking of him. Mikan didn't even think about how Rito would react. I don't think he would be angry. He probably would be taken back that I like a girl and that girl being Yami. "We haven't told any one yet to be honest I wasn't planning on it but you caught us. Lala just don't tell anyone else." Mikan said in a worried voice. "I saw nothing," Lala said as she walked out the kitchen.

   Yuuki Rito took the long way home to try to clean his head. Because he was thinking of Lala the whole time on his date, you would believe he would want to get home as quickly as possible. Since Haruna and him cried together, the depression was getting to him instead. Then Sairenji kissing him was really screwing with his brain. He just kept going over the moment of the kiss in his head and had it change anything he wondered. Rito was so deep in thought that if the person next to him didn't pull him back he would of walked through a busy street. As he was pulled back he began to fall sending his savoir on top of him. He got hit in the head while the person stated, "Yuuki Rito-senpia I know you can not resist but I'm with Nana now. You have to stop this." As soon as the person adressed him, like the way she did, he knew it was Kurosaki Mea. Then he seen where his hands where located before Mea got off him and he quickly tried moving. That just made the situation worse before his hands were in Mea's top, then his hand had pulled down her panties, ending with his head between her legs. "Yuuki-senpai you have to resist your urges," Mea said in a slight moan. He mumbled something into her, which made her moan. That noise freaked Rito out that he jumped back managing hitting his head against a post. Sudently a light bulb went off in Yuuki Rito's brain. "Wait Nana and you are dating?" Rito said in a confused voice. Mea blushed quickly pulling up her bottoms as she ran away. Rito just stared as she ran away.

   When Yuuki Rito got home he notice Yami, Mikan and Lala in the kitchen. Mikan and Yami were washing dish well it was more of Mikan washing and Yami saving. Lala was sitting at the table casually. "Did you leave me anything to eat?" Rito said in a quiet voice. "Yes, Princess Lala waited for you to get home so she did not eat," Yami stated bluntly. Lala yelled, "Yami, I only said I wasn't hungry!" Mikan joined in saying, "Lala-san do you feel like eating now that Rito entered the room." Lala's face turned a dark shade of red. The conversation ended there even Rito was blushing. He thought it was cute and sweet that Lala waited for him. "Thank you, Lala." Rito said with a smile. Lala's blush deepened. "What did you cook, Mikan," Rito asked. "I made Miso Soup. It's in the pot that is on the stove." Lala quickly said, "Rito just sit down I'll serve you a bowl." He was shocked with Lala's offered but he did sit down. Yuuki Rito watched Lala fill up a bowl with soup and trying to get the extra content as well. She seemed to be having trouble; Rito did not want to make Lala mad so he stayed put. She soon brought him his bowl with a spoon and a napkin. He continued to watch her as she made her own bowl and say down next to her. As this was going on Mikan and Yami were observing the two. Mikan slowly pulled Yami out the kitchen noticing that Rito and Lala needed to be alone


	5. Sexy Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING MATURE CONTENT!!!!!
> 
> Summary everyone has sex basically. So if your not into reading the sex part ill just give a summary of the main points you need to know to continue. I am also sorry i have not posted an update in so long. Work and college have left me drained. Also been having writers block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually introduced an original character. Who is he and how is he tied into To Love ru? You will just have to read to find out.
> 
> I do not own To Love ru's Characters

     Rito and Lala ate quietly together. Till finally, Lala broke the silence, "how was the date?" Rito just looked at her and blushed. How could he talk to her about Haruna kissing him? Lala would probably get jealous but he wanted Lala more than anyone else. He answered, "it was ok." She gave him a puzzling look but Lala was exploding with joy frpm the inside. "The whole time I was thinking of you Lala. Even before I went on the date I chose you," he said with his cheeks becoming slightly red. "Really?" Her voice went up a pitch almost like she was about to cry. He pulled her against him. He did not want her to cry.

  
   She wanted to cry because she was thinking of him the whole time he was gone. She wanted to be in his warm arms knowing he was hers. She wanted to kiss him knowing his lips would not touch another. She wanted him to be her king and her's alone. When she pulled away and looked up at him she wanted to kiss him so badly it pained her heart. When the thought left, Rito was already pulling her into an embrace with his lips against hers. Lala was surprised at first but soon melted into it. 

  
   He wanted to do so much more to her. He pulled her up to his room closing the room behind them.

   Nana tried calling Mea but it went to voice mail. "Hey bae its just me again. I miss u and just wanna hear your voice," She sighed as she ended the voice mail. There was a quick knock at her door and for a minute she did not notice it till it came up again just louder. "Momo if that's you I don't want to talk." She said as she rolled over in her bed while pouting with her head on her pillow. Then a sudden whisper came from the other side. "Come on baby let me in." To Nana's surprise the small voice was Mea's her girlfriend. She hurriedly jumped to the door to unlock it. When she opened it she quickly pulled Mea inside. 

   Mea push Nana up against the wall making out with Nana while grinding against Nana's thigh. "Nana I need u so badly right now. I want you so badly right now." Mea said with a red face. Her body was hot and the only thing that could cool her down would be Nana. 

   Mikan and Yami left the kitchen and went to Mikan's room. Yami clung to Mikan as Mikan walked across the room. "Yami, why are u being so close." Mikan said a bit aggravate. Yami said with a straight face, "I love Mikan so I want to be as close to you as I can." Mikan blushed badly as she fell onto her bed with Yami on top of her. Mikan kissed Yami's nose. Yami kissed Mikan and cuddled up to her. She wanted Mikan in a sexual way but she did not feel like Mikan was ready for that. Mikan was nervous with being given kisses. Then again this was the first day they actually kissed each other. 

   Momo looked around making sure no one was around before she entered her room. When she quickly ran inside she collided with Nemesis. Momo landed on top of Nemesis. "Didn't know u were a top Momo." She said with a sickening grin. Momo glared at her. "Momo would you please." Nemesis said while pouting. Momo suddenly felt something poke her from behind. "Nemesis, I'm sore though," Momo said sadly. The feeling of Momo being poked went away suddenly. Nemesis picked up Momo dropping her love onto the bed. Nemesis got into the bed right next to Momo and covered them up. Nemesis cuddled closely to Momo as they fell asleep.

     "Rito," Lala said in a sexual moan. Rito had undressed Lala and was sucking one of her nipples. Lala was laid on top of Rito's bed with Rito over her. Lala was enjoying this. She would have never thought that Rito would be able to do this without freaking out but here he was. Lala was semi-surprised when she heard Rito say, "Lala are you sure me doing this is alright." Lala blushed then smiled. "Rito I want to be with you completely." Rito blushed and went back to sucking on Lala's right boob. He started pinching her left nipple as he bit the right one. Lala moaned somewhat loud. Rito stopped and looked up quickly. "Lala if you moan too loud Mikan and Yami will hear us." "I'm sorry. Rito it just feels amazing." "I haven't even touched you down there yet," Rito said while blushing then sighed. "Lala I'm going to have to get you to bite on something to muffle your moans then." Rito got up and fished into one of his dresser drawers. He pulled out a pair of clean sock and walked back over to Lala. "Either bite onto these or my underwear." Lala opened her mouth and Rito put his socks in her mouth. "Breath through your nose but now you will not be as loud as before." Rito placed his hand on Lala's stomach while asking, "Are you ready." Lala only nodded not really expecting what will happen next. Rito placed himself in front of Lala's legs. He slowly opened her legs till they were wide enough to reveal her pussy. Rito placed two fingers on her clit and moved them in a circle. Lala gripped the sheets and moaned loudly. Rito smiled as he kept making circles on her clit. Lala continued to moans loudly luckily they were muffled. Rito entered one of his fingers while using his thumb to continue to rub Lala's clit. Lala flicked from the new feeling. Rito continued to rub her clit and wiggle his one finger in her pussy. He wanted to mess with her tail as well but he was going to wait till his dick was inside. Lala had her eyes closed and gripping the sheets tightly. When Rito put in another finger, she bit down hard. Her moans almost became screaming just by a second finger. Rito's dick was three fingers wide so he was going in soon. Rito fingered her with two fingers and started sucking her clit till he felt her cum. When she finally did she was panting loudly and Rito was licking her cum from his fingers. "Lala I'm going to put my dick inside you now." Lala closed her eyes and bit the socks trying to embrace herself. Rito slowly put his dick inside her pussy till he was completely in. "Lala I'm going to start to move now." He slowly started to move his hips. Lala was arching her back Rito felt extremely good inside her. He leaned down and kissed her as he moved somewhat faster. She moaned while they kissed. Soon Rito was pounding Lala while she was screaming and blood was leaking from her. Lala felt as if she was melting like ice cream. Rito was on the edge of cumming and Lala was cumming for the seventh time. Rito let out a muffled groan as he cam. He leaned down gave Lala a light kiss then pulling her into a snuggle. They both fell asleep soon afterwards. 

     Mikan woke up to Yami biting her nipples. "Yami?" Mikan moaned out. Yami's eyes were darkened and her horns had grown out the indication that she had transformed into Darkness. The only difference was she was completely naked on top of Mikan. "Come on Baby i know you want me so why not get this side of me." Darkness said with an evil grin. Mikan wanted to run to get Rito but she did not want Rito touching Yami in that way ever again. "Do what you want Darkness. I am only letting this happen since you and Yami share the same body." Darknese grinned with her teeth showing then bit Mikan's nipple hard making her moan. "Your moans are so cute Mikan." Darkness used her claws to rip up the shirt that was confining Mikan's body. Darkness kissed Mikan on the lips and to her surprise there was no resistance or biting. Darkness pulled away and she had a frown on her face. Mikan was enjoying this too much. Darkness wanted Mikan to beg her to stop but it was not happening. Darkness was going to have to be rougher to get Mikan to scream. She wanted to fool Mikan to think she was only going to be gentle. Darkness made her claws disappear replacing them with regular hands. She started to make out with Mikan as she touched Mikan's clit making mikan moan against Darkness' lips.

Mikan was surprised with Yami's sudden change to Darkness. She was not giving up on Yami just because Darkness wanted to come out now and then. Mikan trusted Yami when she had said that Darkness will not be able to almost destroy Earth again. Yami had also let Mikan know that Darkness could come out whenever she liked to. Mikan believed that since Yami was her girlfriend she would also had to put up with Darkness appearing out of the blue. She never would of thought she would wake up to Darkness biting her boob and wanting to continue. It was Mikan's first time and for it to be with Darkness was scary. Mikan was going to deal with it and assure Yami tomorrow that what happen was not her fault.

"Mikan your moans are coming out quicker are you going to cum from just ypur clit" Darkness said before she bit Mikan's neck. Mikan cam right after Darkness bit her. Darkness giggled then put one of fingers into Mikan. Mikan bit her lip to contain her moans making Darkness aggravated. Darkness forced an extra finger into Mikan forcing her to moan. "Darkness it hurt." Mikan said with tears in her eyes. "If you let your moans out normal you wouldn't be in this situation. Im going to reward you for telling me it hurts." Darkness said with an evil grin plastered onto her face. Mikan did not want a prize from Darkness. Darkness had transformed her pussy into a 9 inch 3 finger wide brutal cock knowing that Mikan would hurt from during and afterwards. Instead of giving Mikan any warning Darkness rammed her cock balls deep into Mikan. Mikan screamed loudly turning Darkness on even more. Darkness forced Mikan into several sex positions pounding her for three hours straight. When Darkness finally cam she transformed back into Yami passing out on the bed beside Mikan. Mikan was crying from the pain there was a small pool of blood mixed with cum under her.

"Mea, what is wrong..." Nana was cut off by Mea's words. "Nana its hot my insides are burning. I need to be inside you as quick as possible." Mea had started to take Nana's clothes off quickly. Nana just stood there shock till Mea reached for her panties. Nana grabbed Mea by the shoulders and shook her. That is when Nana realized that Mea's eyes were darkened. Nana tried pushing Mea away but Mea had a strong grip on Nana's hips. Nana was kinda scared and extremely nervous to see what was going to happen next. It was like the whole world stopped when Mea started to make out with her then picking her up. Mea walked over to the bed. At this moment Nana's panties were the only thing in Mea's way. That was not stopping Mea she was so hot that she had already transformed to have a dick and was completely naked.

~After Mea met with Nemesis~

*I wonder if Nana wants to go on a date tonight.* Mea was supposed to be walking to her apartment but she ended up a block away from Yuuki Rito's house. She was thinking of Nana so much it lead her here. Her instincts told her someone dangerous was near. She quickly transformed her hair into a galaxy gun. "Who ever it is come out I know you're there." A harsh deep voice spoke from the ally near her. "Mea what has happen to you." "Who are you and how do you know my name" "Its sad you do not remember the fun years we had killing creatures on various planets." Mea wore a confused face. "I do not know what you are talking about. I barely remember the years before I was ten." "Looks like Nemesis erased your memories of me when she trained you. Where is Nemesis since she is not inside you anymore?" "That is none of your concern where my former master is on Earth." "She's still on Earth? I wonder whats keeping her here. Former master you say. Then what is keeping you here Mea." Mea quickly looked toward the house then back to the dark alley. "I made a visit with Golden Darkness earlier." "What did you do to my sister!" "The same thing I am about to do with you." He quickly pulls out a needle and inserts it into her neck before she could blink. Her eyes darkened when he whispered, "What is your darkest temptation?"

   Peke woke up to Celine's arms wrapped around him. He did not want to wake her but he was ready to get off this couch. He slowly moved her arms off himself. She rolled over he sighed with relief. He floated up but she caught his foot. She pulled Peke down with her tight grip. "Celine let go." She let go but he flown back hitting against the wall. She sat up quickly hearing the crash. "Peke?" She said in a sleepy voice. "Im fine," he said with some anger. The anger soon went away when he open his eyes to find Celine in front of him. She kissed his head and he blushed though being in robot form it was not noticeable. It was seven am and to Peke's surprise no one was up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardnahgus Hanhath is the new character. 
> 
> I give credit to Mustard Jar off of google+ for helping me come up with the character's name.
> 
> He is from a planet (havent named the planet yet) where they can brainwash anyone to take action in their darkest temptations. To achieve this they bite their victims and whisper in their ear what is your darkest temptation. Since he hates biting people he uses needles that contain his venom.  
> He has something to do with Mea's past before she was taken by Nemesis. Apparently Nemesis erased Mea's past memories of him. Now he has appeared after several long years in front of her seeking revenge for her absence and her newly changed attitude. 
> 
> To achieve this he has infected Mea and Yami to take action in their darkest temptation. However, Mea and Yami's darkest temptations were seducing their partners.
> 
> How will this affect his revenge plan.


End file.
